


Horror from the Iwatobi depths

by Vercoyen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vercoyen/pseuds/Vercoyen
Summary: The boys decide to go out for a swim. Nagisa gets to pick the location as it's his birthday. However, this swim might as well be their last as something evil lurks in the waters of the Haunted Lake.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Kudos: 2





	Horror from the Iwatobi depths

Date: August 1, 2020

Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGISA!

“Woah! Thank you all so much!” Nagisa said, as he started to tear up after seeing the surprise party his friends had planned for him. After giving him a life-sized Iwatobi bread, they had yet another surprise waiting. "Since it’s your birthday, you’re allowed to choose where we will swim this evening!” Rei said. Nagisa didn’t hesitate for a moment and said: “I wanna go to the Haunted Lake! I’ve always wanted to go there, but nobody ever tagged along…”. Makoto’s face turned pale as he stuttered: “W-w-w-hat? The H-haunted L-l-lake?! Are you sure, Nagisa? Haru, can you please help and change his mind?”. “As long as there’s water, I don’t mind it” Haru said, as he took a slice of cake and reluctantly reclined in his chair. Rei raised an eyebrow and asked: “A haunted lake? How come I have never heard about it?”. Nagisa explained that the Haunted Lake used to be a quarry 10 miles away from Iwatobi, but the excavation had stopped after three miners went missing 50 years ago. “We don’t have to go if you’re afraid, Rei-chan” Nagisa said. Rei felt chills running down his spine, but he didn’t want to show Nagisa that he had any fear so he said “Hahahaha, do you really think a logical person like me would fall for some tales of a Haunted Lake? I’m not afraid! Remember that “haunted” lighthouse? Everything turned out to be alright! Let’s pack our bags!”. Haru scuffled over to Makoto and comforted him: “Nothing bad will happen, trust me. I’m going to start the car”.

As the guys loaded their bags into the car, Haru drove them to the quarry and parked the car near the entrance. A warning sign was instantly visible “Three miners presumably lost their lives here, please return immediately, do not trespass!”. Makoto politely, yet firmly asked the group to back down, but Nagisa was already scaling the rocks in order to get to the other side. “It’s no use, let’s just go with it then” Makoto sighed. As they reached the other side of the rocks, they had a magnificent view of the quarry and the lake inside of it. It was so beautiful, with the evening sun reflecting on the water, that they almost forgot the danger in which they might have involved themselves. Makoto carefully instructed the group: “Okay guys, let’s stay close to the shore and if something seems off, just shou… HARUKA STOP!!!” but Haru had already undressed himself and started to swim his signature freestyle. Rei and Nagisa quickly changed clothes and jumped in as well, while Makoto decided to stay at the shore to prepare dinner for later. 

After an hour, Haru decided to take a break and help Makoto to set up the rest of the dinner. Rei was bathing and relaxing on his back, while Nagisa was swimming a few feet behind him. With Haru and Makoto preparing dinner, they didn’t notice all too much that they had drifted off towards the centre of the lake. All seemed well until Rei was awoken by Nagisa shrieking his name. “REI-CHAN, HELP! I FEEL… AAAAAA REI-CHAN!!!”. Rei turned around in a split second and saw Nagisa being pulled under quite violently into the troubled water and quickly lost sight of him. He yelled: “NAGISA!!! HARU, MAKOTO, NAGISA IS DROW…*gasp*” he couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt something around his waist and then around his leg. An unknown force yanked his legs and pulled him underwater. As Rei submerged, he was suddenly released by the grip and quickly swam to the surface again. He didn’t believe what he saw… a few metres in front of him Nagisa resurfaced and quickly started swimming towards the shore.

“Nagisa? Hey Nagisa! Stop! What happened, where are you going?!” Rei yelled. Haru and Makoto had already jumped into the water but looked in shock as Nagisa turned his head towards Rei with the biggest grin he could put on his face as he exclaimed: “Got your pants, buddy!”. It was then that Rei realised Nagisa was the one who pulled him underwater… and had stolen his swimwear! As Nagisa swam ashore he held up Rei’s swimsuit as a trophy. “NAGISAAAA!!! THROW THEM BACK, RIGHT NOW!” Rei yelled, with a face as red as a tomato. But Nagisa had already scaled the rocks of the quarry. As he took off his own swimsuit, he jumped into the water with a dive from a great height yelling “Skinnybomb!”. As he retracted his legs, he landed right next to Rei, splashing all over him. “That was not funny Nagisa!” Rei said, but when he saw Makoto and Haru laughing at the shore and Nagisa smiling and blushing at him, he had no choice but to forgive this naughty prank. He hugged Nagisa and told him to never scare him like that ever again. 

“Dinner’s ready!” said Makoto as the two swam back to shore. Haru smiled and said: “You’re just in time, oh and… you might want to cover that up” as he pointed to Rei. After this final embarrassment, Rei and Nagisa quickly dressed back up again and enjoyed the meal together with Haru and Makoto. As they drove home, Nagisa whispered to Rei “That was a birthday I’ll never forget” as he fell asleep on Rei’s shoulder.


End file.
